horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Acquired Taste
1 Skill Point 5,000 |region=Brin's House Coiled Canyon Glarebreak Ridge of Veils The Jewel |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Glinthawk Sawtooth Scrapper Stalker Stormbird Thunderjaw}} Acquired Taste is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis Aloy stumbles upon a small wooden shack in the western region of the Sundom. Inside she finds an exiled Banuk shaman named Brin. Aloy notices that the shaman has been wounded, apparently by a Sawtooth. He explains that he was attempting to drink the machine’s blood when he was attacked. He asks Aloy to bring him blood from a Sawtooth and offers to share his vision with her in return. Brin suggests that she hunt in the Ridge of Veils, but any defeated Sawtooth can be looted for its blood. Once acquired, Aloy returns to Brin who drinks the blood and relays a vision of machine swarms suddenly driven mad. He then asks Aloy to bring him the blood of a Corruptor, pointing her to Coiled Canyon's cliffs where she will find Corruptor corpses. Aloy collects the Corruptor blood from the downed machines and returns to Brin, who has a vision of Corruptors ravaging the land and bending other machines to their will. Next, he asks Aloy to retrieve blood from the "hidden machines" found deep in the Jewel. Aloy acquires the Stalker blood and brings it to Brin, who tells of a vision about the unflinching precision of these machines. He next requests blood from a Thunderjaw, noting that they can be found in the eastern valleys. Aloy hunts a Thunderjaw and loots it, returning to Brin for the next vision. He drinks the blood and is struck by a vision that shows Thunderjaws to be young machines created because of humans. Aloy then asks Brin whether there are any machines whose blood he has never tasted. Brin tells her to hunt a Stormbird. Once Aloy takes down this machine and loots the blood for Brin, she returns to his hut for the final vision. Instead, Brin appears frightened by his vision and insists that he and Aloy should leave. He tells her that he has seen a vision of the future and dangerous storm is approaching. Brin's Visions Sawtooth Blood Vision Corruptor Blood Vision Stalker Blood Vision Thunderjaw Blood Vision Stormbird Blood Vision Objectives # Gather Sawtooth Blood # Deliver the Blood to Brin # Gather Corruptor Blood # Deliver the Blood to Brin # Gather Stalker Blood # Deliver the Blood to Brin # Gather Thunderjaw Blood # Deliver the Blood to Brin # Gather Stormbird Blood # Deliver the Blood to Brin Walkthrough Trivia *One of Brin's vision had him mention that machines that were made after what sounds to be the Derangement have "jagged, old shapes". This might be a reference of how post-Derangement machines like Thunderjaw, Stormbird and Sawtooth are modeled after prehistoric creatures that were long extinct before the Old Ones (ex. Theropodic Dinosaur, Hast Eagle, Sabertooths). *Brin can be asked to repeat his vision-tellings as long as the quest has not been concluded. After giving the Stormbird blood, he will proceed to disappear from the game, unable to be met again for the rest of the playthrough. Category:Side Quests